


The Wasp Thief

by janai



Series: Idiots in Love Short Stories [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: This actually happened to me in Frankfort, Germany. Only I was eating a grilled pork shank versus ice cream. It was fun to watch the wasp return again and again for more food.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: Idiots in Love Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623475
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurie Spitzer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laurie+Spitzer).



It was a very warm day as the Doctor and Rose walked through the park in order to visit their favorite little ice cream shop. The owner, Shamus, recognized them as they walked inside and gave them a warm greeting.

"Ah, Doctor and Rose, good afternoon. The usual's?"

The Doctor beamed at the friendly greeting and nodded happily. He glanced at Rose who grinned, almost rolling her eyes.

"How'bout triples today." she smiled.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor replied and eagerly watched as Shamus doled out large scoops into sugar cones. The Time Lord hybrid was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as the owner shook a portion of candy sprinkles on top. With a grin, Shamus handed the Doctor his very generous serving of Double Banana.

"Ta." the Doctor exclaimed as he attacked the frozen confection with gusto. As usual, Rose paid the cashier while waiting for her serving of Strawberry Mallow Ripple. The Doctor never bothered carrying money with him.

"Here ya go, luv," Shamus winked as he handed Rose her treat.

"Ta, Shamus! See ya soon." The couple left the shop and walked to their favorite bench under a large tree. For a moment there was total silence as they eagerly consumed their frozen confections. Shamus was a true crafter of very excellent ice cream and they savored every lick of the creamy goodness.

A buzzing sound clashed with their sighs of contentment as a wasp coasted around the Doctors head to focus in on his ice cream. He watched in awe as the insect hovered over his cone and finally lighted on a small chunk of frozen banana. Oblivious to its audience, it eagerly sank its sharp mandibles into the fruit. Both watched as it neatly cut out a tiny chunk of banana and, with a buzz of wings, flew upwards into the tree.

"Did you see that?" the Doctor whispered with joy.

"Yeah. Likes bananas, it does," she replied.

They both resumed eating for 1 minute 32 seconds before they heard a familiar buzzing noise. This time the wasp fly straight to the Doctor's ice cream and found another bit of banana to lite on.

"Oh, you are gorgeous," he whispered at the black and yellow creature. Once again, it put its serrated mandibles to work in order to slice off another piece of fruit. The Doctor took in the glassy, blue tinted wings, the tiny antennae which flicked back and forth. Rose looked from the Doctor to the wasp and back to the Doctor again. She knew that look on his face and this time she did roll her eyes.

"Why don't ya shoo him off? At this rate it's gonna finish your cone b'fore you." The Doctor looked up at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Why would I do that? It loves bananas, Rose; bananas! 'Sides, it has to eat too." He sniffed loudly as the he watched the insect harvest the bit of fruit and take off again. He looked over at her and she grinned in defeat.; satisfied, he went back to his treat.

Thus they passed the time under the tree until both they, and the wasp, were full. Fini.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Lovely reader commented on this story about a little plot bit that I might add, so here it is. :>)  
> I dedicate this epilogue to WordMusician!

It was only when he ate the last bit of his cone that the Doctor turned to look at Rose with a grin. 

"Rose! Did I every tell you about...wait, wait..uh...no, nono...of course I didn't." 

"Tell me about what, Doctor?" She could sense a storytelling coming on and she could not wait to hear it. He leaned over, kissed her strawberry flavored lips, and took a deep breath. 

"Well, you've heard of Agatha Christie, right? Of course you've heard of her, who hasn't." He shyly pulled his left earlobe at his 'doh' moment knowing that he sounded a bit like an idiot. She nodded and grinned at him in a way that told him to continue on. 

"Right," he said brightly, "Agatha Christie! Anyway, Donna and went back to her meet her at this lovely gathering. Quite beautiful place, actually, lovely gardens, tasty nibbles and a really big stone house....Anyway, there was a murder and it turned out there was this giant half-alien wasp involved and....." 

The little wasp sat on a leaf high up in the tree; it was looking down at the couple as it digested it's meal of banana. It turned its head one way then the other as if it was listening to the story. As it swiveled its head, antenna twitching, its huge compound eyes began to glow orange...... 

"BBBzzzzzz....buzzzzez." 

Fini


End file.
